Because of You
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Alex can't carry on with the Special Victims Unit, and Olivia wants to know why. Possible two - shot. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Because of you.**

I decided to do another one shot!  
This is slightly A/U, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. Possible two – shot.

~Alex can't carry on with the Special Victims Unit, and Olivia wants to know why.

I hope you enjoy this and leave a review at the end!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"We're in the middle of a case, Alex. You can't just walk away!" Olivia didn't think she would get so angry with the blonde but it was happening.

"I don't want to, but I have to." It surprised the brunette that Alex wasn't shouting back. Instead, she was stood in her living room, avoiding all eye contact, looking just about ready to collapse into bed and go to sleep.

"Then why? Alex, we need an A.D.A."

"You will get one, in a few days, Olivia I am sorry, but I can't do it anymore."

"Then tell me why?" Olivia saw her look up, her face seemed to change, the look of sleep in her eyes had now turned to anger, maybe annoyance.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Yes, you do! This is my case and this victim needs justice and you are walking away, so tell me why!"

"Because of you." Olivia seemed to be shocked, but like always recovered quickly.

"Me?"

"Because I love you. So yes, because of you. You need an A.D.A whose sole focus is on the case and the victim and getting some justice, but for me, when you're around it's near impossible…"

"How many cases have we worked together?" Olivia shot back.

Alex scoffed before taking a step forward.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Olivia wanted to shake her head, she didn't know what to believe. Mainly because she wasn't even sure Alex was gay, up until now.

"You need to finish this case, get some justice for that girl and then we will talk." Olivia went from being just plain angry to simply confused and right now all she needed was a cup of coffee and some sleep. As much as she wanted to hear everything she knew tomorrow they would be going to court and the two of them needed to be ready for that.

"Olivia…"

"No. I need some sleep and so do you." That was it. End of discussing, if you could call it that.

Alex was still stood in shock an hour after Olivia left. Both her arms were dropped at her side, her neck felt saw from how it was turned, staring at the door. She wasn't sure how she was still standing, she'd been on her feet all day, but now they'd gone past hurting, her feet simply went numb.

"Shit." She muttered quietly as she quickly brought herself back to the here and now. She wondered if she should try and take a step forward or if she should wait for her feet to wake up again. Slowly she turned her head, cursing at the pain in her neck, she would definitely pay for that later.

What was she thinking? In the middle of a case, she decided to not only admit her feelings for Olivia but also remove herself from the case, leaving the squad with no ADA, admittedly not her best move.

Olivia got into her car drove two blocks up and then pulled over again. She let her head fall against the window and remained still for a moment.

It wasn't that she was upset about Alex, more so at the whole situation, had this had been in different circumstances she knew it would've had a different outcome, but to admit her feelings in the middle of a case, it threw Olivia even more off track than she already was with her personal life.

Realising she couldn't sit there all night she took a deep breath, ran a hand through her hair and began to make a mental to-do list of all she needed to do when she got back to her apartment. A lot of it could've waited until the weekend, but right now she needed a distraction and a pretty big one at that.

The next day seemed to come around quicker than anyone would've liked, but the upside was it would be the victim would get her first bit of justice by seeing her rapist in court.

Olivia paced back and forth on the courthouse steps, mainly waiting for the victim, but also waiting for Alex, she didn't sleep last night and she assumed neither did Alex, and as much as she wanted to say something to her she knew she couldn't so for now seeing her in person would have to do. Although, she wasn't sure why. She wasn't sure about anything when it came to the woman right now.

Alex appeared only moments later and Olivia would be the first to admit that she looked like hell, clearly, Olivia assumed right, neither of them seemed to have gotten any sleep.

"Detective…" Alex greeted her, although it was cold and slightly bitter, but at least she acknowledged her.

"Counsellor." Olivia shot back before turning to the victim, making a point to speak to her and do everything she was supposed to whilst Alex made her way inside.

Alex had thought about it last night and realised how right Olivia was, she was in the middle of a case, so against her head and her heart she called Liz and asked to be transferred after this case, which thankfully she agreed to, although, Alex wondered if her quick agreement was due to the early morning call and not because she thought it was in the best interest of the case.

* * *

It wasn't often court went by in a blur, normally Olivia would remember everything, every word someone said, every facial expression the jury made but today she just wasn't focused. Well, that was a lie, she was focused, just not on the 'right' thing.

Once again, she found herself on the courthouse steps waiting for Alex, admittedly there was no hope of them talking, possibly figuring it all out, but Olivia just needed to clear the air, make it less awkward, they needed to work together, it was that simple.

"Detective." Olivia's head whipped around when she heard Alex.

"Alex, I was hoping to catch you…"

"Well, can we walk and talk, I need to get back to the office." Olivia nodded, falling into step with Alex who was to her left.

"About last night," Olivia began. Alex stopped turned to look at her.

Olivia knew what was coming, well, she assumed she knew what was coming but still she felt nervous.

"No. I was wrong; I shouldn't have brought that up in the middle of a case. I spoke to Liz, this is the last case I will work on for SVU, and then it will all be done. Forget what I said, forget last night, it's done." Alex explained as quickly as possible. Olivia had to focus hard to understand all she was saying because she was talking that fast.

"I don't want to forget it!" Olivia admitted, trying to fake confidence as she shoved her hands into her pockets, playing with the hairband and loose change she had.

"Try." Alex shot back before taking a look around to make sure no one was watching them. Olivia wanted to try, she had, but since last night, putting everything together, weighing up with pros and the cons, she had tried.

She'd tried to forget what Alex had said but she could, and that was the only reason why she pulled her in to kiss her, outside the courthouse surrounded by people on the best day of Olivia's life so far.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you all thought of this!

Bethany – Louise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of you.**

So, I decided to do a part two! I hope you enjoy this as much as part one.  
Thank you for the reviews! Much like the last chapter reviews are welcome and loved! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
**

* * *

It had been five years since Alex and Olivia had been back to New York. Since Alex was promoted to Attorney General and Liv became the captain of the Washington D.C Special Victims Unit they'd been living in D.C, with little to no time to go back to the place they both called home.

Thankfully, they'd both been given time off within the same week. Which, both women knew was something very rare. It had taken the two of them only minutes to agree that a trip back to New York was needed.

Now they stood hand in hand in front of the courthouse. Both wrapped in winter coats. Cold, but happy to be back. Later on, they'd have dinner with Casey and tomorrow they would see Olivia's old team. But for right now they were peaceful stood in front of the courthouse, watching people come in and out, taking in the beauty of the place around them. Washington was busy, but it was a different kind of busy to New York. Here, this was the city that never sleeps, but it was also a city full of emotion, every single emotion you could think of.

"Who knew these steps would be so special to us," Olivia said, almost absentmindedly. Alex looked at her with a slight frown, before she looked up at the courthouse again.

"I don't think special would be the word to use. There is nothing special about walking up and down those steps in heels." Alex laughed slightly at her own words. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm joking right?" Alex after a moment. The look on Liv's face was cute, but she knew she couldn't let Liv believe she'd forgot one of the best days of her life.

"You kissed me here. Everyone else was so lost in their lives, but I was so lost in you," Alex admitted with a smile as she reached out of Olivia's hand.

"We were lost in each other. I think we still are." Olivia pulled her a little closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Alexandra."

"I love you too, Olivia."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed part 2! Please let me know what you thought. Thanks again for reading. Bethany – Louise.


End file.
